Un hiperventilado y Glorioso Reencuentro
by Nan07
Summary: Ginny hiperventila y Hermione lucha contra los nervios. Son doce años de espera, pero en treinta minutos se hará realidad uno de sus sueños adolescentes.La llegada de una vieja amiga será el broche de oro para una noche perfecta. One Shot


_**Disclaimer:** Estas amigas fueron creadas por la JK.... bla bla bla... ah y la WB también tiene derechos... bla bla bla..._

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

...

_Hola!_

_Escribo esta historia, en medio de las actualizaciones que tengo a medio hacer... paciencia... que se viene** ¡No más dramiones!**_

_¿Por qué la escribo? porque los recuerdos hoy me devolvieron al pasado, con una historia que tuvo un final que nadie se esperó, pero que yo quise arreglar en este fic._

_Para amenizarla, obligatoriamente busquen en youtube **"My Back Pages" de **__**Bob Dylan**, una que manda directo a pensar en cosas perdidas en los recuerdos. No seré vieja, pero soy una maldita nostálgica... y las quiero contagiar..._

_Siguiendo con otra cosa..._

_¿Sabían que PPC cumple un año? nuestro amado blog el 23 de abril está de celebración._

_envíanos un mail a **sociedad . peter . pan . complex arroba gmail . com **con algún saludo: ya sea visual o de voz, porque queremos que te hagas parte de la fiesta virtual._

_Y deja tu mensaje en el c-box de **peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com**_

**_Dedicada a aquellas y aquellos que caminaron por otros rumbos, buena suerte..._**

_Abrazos desde mi amada y estudiosa Viña del Mar..._

_..._

_ATENCIÓN:_

_FELICIDADES A MAD ARISTOCRAT, POR SU EXITOSO EXAMEN DE GRADO ¡SALVE FUTURA ABOGADA!_

_QUEDAMOS EMBERCITA Y YO... OH..._

_..._

_- Hermione creo que me voy a desmayar, ¡imagínate ver a esos sexys muggles por fin! ¡hemos esperado demasiado!- Ginny hiperventila y amenaza con hacer pedazos la cámara que lleva en sus manos. Son doce años de espera, pero pronto se hará realidad uno de sus sueños adolescentes, aquel que fue frustrado por Voldemort y su guerra maldita. Gracias a Merlín y el valor de sus amigos y camaradas, ese estaba muerto y enterrado... hoy era día de celebración._

_- Aunque no lo creas, me va a dar algo cuando comiencen a cantar, ay... agradezcamos que dejamos a Harry y Ron con los niños - la siempre correcta Hermione Granger, estaba del brazo de su amiga, demasiado nerviosa para darse cuenta de lo ridícula que se veía con un corazón rojo de peluche, que decía John y que al parecer era la moda ese día._

_- Y pensar que fue "Love Affair", la canción que nos llevó a ser las adolescentes de hormonas alborotadas más enamoradas de esos tipos - la pelirroja sonrie nostálgica y le quita el corazón de peluche a la castaña, ya que quiere calmar las ansias, de manera menos destructiva - ¿te acuerdas de Luna cantando por los pasillos? ¡Tú y tu walkman fueron los causantes del caos del colegio ¡Todo el mundo preguntaba que diablos cantábamos!_

_- Fue divertido, porque gracias a mi madre teníamos toda su discografía. Si lo recuerdo bien, ha sido el único grupo muggle que llegó a causar sensación en Hogwarts - Hermione recordaba los tiempos de posters inanimados en las paredes y de las cartas de amor nunca enviadas a sus ídolos juveniles - ¿Te imaginas si Lavender aparece aquí? sería muy chistoso. Y pensar que cuando pudimos verlos, luego de la guerra, ellos se separaron. Fue un duro golpe, pero estamos aquí ¡a treinta minutos del concierto! ¡Hot Boys! están como el vino, cada día mejor ¡y que vino! - nuevamente agradeció el que Ron se haya quedado de niñera, porque se permitirá un momento para ella, el de gritar hasta que los pulmones resistan y bailar todo lo que le dé en gana. Tacharía otro deseo de la lista por cosas para hacer antes de los 30._

_- Sabía que estarían aquí, era obvio... lo juramos - una suave voz hizo saltar del su asiento a las nerviosas amigas - fue casi una promesa inquebrantable, algo hiperventilada por la emoción de verlos en vivo, pero que claramente surtió efecto. _

_Luna Lovegood les sonreía a ambas. Ya no lucía su estrafalaria vestimenta y esos aros de rábano que tantas burlas causaban en sus compañeros de Howgarts. Hoy era una mujer de cabello recogido y ropas más recatadas, aunque los colores alegres eran lo suyo, haciéndola lucir radiante y feliz. Alguna vez las tres fueron muy amigas, tanto que era dificil verlas separadas por algo más que la hora de clases. Las conversaciones se hacían eternas y siempre quedaban ganas de continuar comentando acerca de sueños, amores platónicos, de los últimos avances en moda mágica y, por supuesto, de los "Hot Boys"_

_Pelearon juntas contra Voldemort y luego del triunfo parecían invencibles, listas para encarar un prometedor futuro juntas ¿y qué paso? ¿Cuando la amistad se hizo humo y Luna siguió por su cuenta?. Las distancias se hicieron cada vez más grandes, hasta que se perdieron de vista. Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a enterarse de sus pasos por los periódicos o ex-compañeros que algo sabían de su suerte. ¿Intentaron hacer algo para evitar la separación o no quisieron esforzarse? aún es un misterio, porque más de alguna vez se preguntaron que sucedió, sin poder responder con exactitud. Pero hoy el destino volvía a reunirlas. El trio dorado, en versión femenina, volvía a los escenarios en gloria y majestad, tal como el grupo de sus sueños adolescentes._

_Apenas hicieron una pequeña actualización de sus vidas, incluyendo los típicos comentarios de madres orgullosas, las luces se apagaron y una presentación a todo color les revolucionó el alma. La música comenzó y todo fue canto, risas, bailes ridículos y declaraciones de amor tanto tiempo contenidas. Tres amigas unieron sus voces, junto a un mar de mujeres que parecían poseídas por esos ex-adolescentes. Tal y como los integrantes del grupo, que habían madurado y estaban menos bailarines pero aún seductores, ellas también acusaron el paso del tiempo, mas no el desgaste del espíritu joven._

_Cuando las luces se encendieron, se sorprendieron de estar fuertemente abrazadas. Ya no tenían voz para decir algo, las uñas eran historia y el peinado con suerte conservaba algo de forma, pero estaban tan felices que esos detalles podían irse con Voldy. Se miraron y echaron a reír de buena gana, caminando las tres juntas hacia la salida del estadio, mientras recordaban detalles hiperventiladores del concierto._

_- ¿Cómo te acordaste del sobrenombre que le teníamos a Edward? con suerte recordaba el de Tom - Hermione suspiraba, mientras su mente volvía hacia su galán favorito._

_- Es que Ginny siempre andaba escribiendo en sus cuadernos "Principe de la perversión, Oscurízame" y como tengo tan buena memoria lo recordé en medio de "My Desire". Fue de lujo, como aquella vez que Hermione miró una foto de Tom que le regalamos por su cumpleaños, ¿te acuerdas Ginny? apenas la vio dijo: este hombre si que sabe ponerme a mil, con el feliz me pierdo en el bosque prohibido - las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y tuvieron que detenerse para poder reír tranquilas, coincidiendo con la llegada del trio a la puerta del recinto, el momento de la separación. De repente todo se volvió silencio._

_Tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad, se miraron, sin poder dar crédito a que el juramento se hizo realidad, cuando las esperanzas de volver a estar juntas, ya eran cosa del pasado. Luna se acomodó el bolso y les sonrió, irradiando esa aura de alegría que siempre las contagiaba, lista para darles un beso de despedida y tomar el rumbo a la partida de búqueda hogareña de snirks, juego practicado por su familia cada noche de sábado. Ginny y Hermione tenían que ir a comprobar que Harry y Ron no estaban atados a un árbol, mientras sus hijos hacían un ritual mágico aprendido en uno de los libros de la castaña. Todo volvería a su curso, sólo tenían que decir "lo pasé increíble, un gusto verte", pero el corazón les reclamaba algo... tan fuerte que podían sentirlo en su pecho, como repetidos golpeteos que dificultaban el pensamiento._

_- Luna ¿quisieras? nosotras... - Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio._

_- Si, o sea... esperamos... - Ginny parecía que tenía que pedir permiso a su cerebro para hablar._

_- Leche con Frutillas y galletas de chocolate, como aquellas tardes en el Callejón Diagon, será algo bastante inocentón, pero en esos tiempos lo éramos ¿les parece? - Luna se colocó entre las dos y las agarró del brazo - Yo invito - y sin emitir palabra alguna, una castaña y una pelirroja se dejaron conducir por las calles aún pobladas de fanáticas, adornadas con cintillos de colores y corazones de peluche. _

_Que Harry se las arreglara con Ron, puesto que tanto alardeaban de su experiencia como aurores y que Rolf se tomara la molestia de hacer de master en el juego, porque los planes, para estas tres mujeres, eran otros. Como los "Hot Boys" ellas también estaban de reencuentro... y aún quedaba toda una noche de concierto._

...

_¿Les gustó?_

_Karix necesita ponerse estudiosa, pero ¡dejará tiempo para fics!... Necesito animos y apapachos..._

_No olvide dejar su comentario versión rr, pm o mensaje en mi blog (véase mi profile)_

_Ahh... Recuerde lo del Aniversario PPC (Mande su saludo!)_

_Y no olvide que hay aviso de junta PPC-Fanfiction, para Julio... véase grupo de facebook: _

_**Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!!** (Así se llama, tal cual)_

_¡Besos a todas!_


End file.
